The Avatar Huntress
by Flying Green
Summary: Yuno has been a firebender her whole life, but the fact is... She can't even light a candle. She must find the one person who can teach her, the unstoppable Avatar, before evil reins over the land.
1. A Teacher Like No Other

**To everyone reading this story who has not read my previous story, **_**The Avatar Hunter**_**, I strongly recommend you read that first, because this is taking place three years after that story. Plus, it's not that bad of a read, haha! Still, it's not essential, and read on if you must!**

**~.~.~**

For the thousandth time, I squatted down into the firebending stance, and attempted - and once again failed - to shoot out even a puff of miniture flame that even a four year old was capable of. But, y'know, just air. No fiery inferno emmiting from my balled fists.

Back to the drawing board.

I am Princess Yuno, daughter of Lord Ashidon, the ruler of the entire Southern Earth Kingdom. And you see, with my father's high rank and convienent connections, he can get practicially any firebending master from any remote location right here to teach me.

Unfortunately, I am un-teachable. I really don't believe the tests they've taken on me. All of them indicating the fact I am indeed 100% firebender, except I can't even light a candle. So, even if I had the son of the legendary Fire Lord Zuko show up at my door and had him plaster the mass of knowledge he posseses into my brain, I still wouldn't be able to get a flicker.

Yup, that pretty much wraps up my predicament.

"Yuno, try it again. This time get your back straighter, and stay light on your feet." My present firebending teacher calmly adjusted my stance while he spoke.

"No," I replied, and began walking out of the massive chamber that my father had built for the sole purpose of me practicing. "I can't do it. So, I'm obviously a non-bender! But you guys won't let go of the fact that all the chi-tests have pointed to me being a firebender! I want to be one-I really do-, but I just cannot!" I snapped over my shoulder to him.

Some people say that I need to ditch the sassy attitude, because I am 15 years old now, tetering on the edge of a woman and a girl.

But, y'know. Screw all those people.

I stomped loudly through the gold trimmed hallways of the palace, and finally made my way to the elegant dining hall, where my shocked father sat staring at me.

"Yuno, what are doing back so early from firebending practice?" He interrogated.

"Father, it is not 'practice'. It's firebending 'let's have this guy waste all his time trying to train a hopeless case'." I fired back at him.

"You must be patient, in time it will-"

"No. I'm taking action now. There is only one person who I know can teach me. If she can't, I'm giving up." I interrupted him.

"Yuno, this is ridiculous! You are not going out on your own to find a master! Not when I can have anyone brought right-"

"She travels around, and nobody knows how to contact her, or where she is 24/7."

"Well, in that case, I do not believe I can arrange that-"

"No need to arrange anything. I will find her myself, and I will not return until fire has agreed to work in my hands!" I yelled at him while whirling on my heel, and storming off towards the door.

Before he could reply to me, I slammed the hand-painted double doors as hard as humanly possible. With a satisfying _boom_ the force caused the entire palace to vibrate.

I carefully reached my hand inside the pocket of my firebending trousers-the only time I was allowed to wear pants, I might add- and withdrew the wrinkled up folded parchment my previous sifu had given me.

When he had given me this paper, he told me that the one written on this parchment was the only one who could unlock my true potential, and that I was wasting my time with anyone else. He also instructed me to not tell my father, and I stuck true to my word.

My hands smoothed out the paper on the floor, and scrawled in cruel and almost unreadable handwriting were two simple words...

_Avatar Korra._

Well, Avatar Korra. I will find you, and you _will_ teach me firebending.

**~.~.~**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter up soon! Please review and give suggestions!**


	2. Approaching Fire

**Oh my god! I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry! Continuing on... Let me know if the swapping points of view thing worked out well.**

**~.~.~**

**KORRA'S POV**

I shot another small burst of flame into my already overly large campfire, as if to just keep myself from sitting still.

Letting out a long sigh, I began playfully twirling a stream of water between my fingers. It still wasn't enough to convince me that I was still the Avatar. Sure, I can still bend the elements like Lin Bei Fong can bend metal, but the whole _purpose_ of being the Avatar had dissapated into thin air.

Just last year, I finally conquered airbending, deeming me a full-fledged Avatar. Then, for the next four months I spent all of my time helping that horrid place, Republic City, get back on it's feet after the whole "anti-bending revolution" pushed it down.

_What now, Avatar Korra? Are you just going to keep wandering the woods, looking for abandoned cities with people in need? Because that's what you're doing now, and you aren't accomplishing much._

It really was the golden question that kept skipping throughout my mind. What was I going to do next?

I had just finished grieving after a full year. A year ago, the exact day I finished my airbending training, my waterbending sifu passed away peacefully in her sleep. Katara, I think she just wanted to live long enough to see me reach my full potential, so she could feel like she had the honor of being a part of two Avatar's lives.

She was with Aang now, and I only wish the best for them together in The Spirit World. It's a beautiful story, what happened between them, y'know?

It seems I was alone in the world.

Katara-who was like a second mother to me-gone. My parents, who were killed by Amon and his equalists, gone. Naga, who now lives in the stables of Air Temple Island with her best friend Oogi, gone.

My parents, I loved them so much. They were always so proud of me, always supported me. Amon killed them right in front of my eyes, which triggered the Avatar State, which got him killed aswell.

Do you know where that left me? Lying unconcoius on the ground, with three dead bodies surrounding me, two of them being the people I loved most in the world. I will never erase the image from my head, so awful, so terrifying.

And so mind-blowingly tragic.

Just thinking about it almost brings tears to my eyes. _Almost._

Out of anger and sadness, I launched a large fireball into the large pit of raging inferno, making it spark with even more energy and life.

Then, I raised my palm to the intense heat, and clenched my fist tightly.

The fire died out just like that. _Poof!_ I small stream of gray smoke stood in its place.

In the dark, I glanced down at my booted feet, trying to hold back all my prissy tears, unsuccessfully letting one slip out and splatter on my foot.

"That was amazing!" cheered a female voice from the bushes, causing me to jump and instinctively pound a large chunk of rock at the source of the noise.

Right before the rock meet the bush, a young girl stumbled out just in time.

"Whoa! That was a close one, eh?" She asked, unfazed by almost getting a face full of boulder.

"Well when you sneak up on me like that, yeah!" I yelled at her, "You scared the spirits out of me!"

"Forgive me, I've never been outside of the palace, this is so amazing! I never thought I'd actually find you! And now, here you are!" She exclaimed.

"Who are you? Are you working as a spy for the Equalist refugees?" I interrogated her.

"Refugees?" She asked in such a clueless voice that I knew she wasn't guilty of this accusation.

"Why are you here?" I finally managed, relaxing my tensed muscles.

"Well, this guy said that you could unlock my true fire-bending potential, so I was kinda hoping you would teach me." She replied, saying the last part a little unsurely.

"You certainly like to get right to the point, don't you?" I muttered, ignoring her request purposely.

"Well?" She asked, swaying from foot to foot as if nervous.

"I don't give lessons kid. I'm not the kind of gal you want as a teacher, trust me. Plus, I don't just walk around teaching random strangers something that takes months -even years- to master. Get lost, and leave me alone." I bitterly barked at her, not even meeting her eyes, for fear of overwhelming guilt I might recieve from my harsh word's outcome.

"I know what you are going through-"

"No you don't! You don't know anything about me! All anyone has ever wanted from me is to use me! So just go back where you came from, you are wasting your time here!" I shrieked, crumpling onto my butt and hugging my knees to my forehead. I certainly made it clear the conversation was over.

"I'm sorry." The girl said back weakly, obviously restraining the tears in her eyes from slipping out. I listened to her combat boots crunch leaves behind me, growing fainter and fainter with every rustle.

When I was sure she had left, I raised my head and stared at the charred wood of my non-existent fire. That was me. All my spark was gone, snuffed out like it didn't even matter. The source was still there, I'm still alive, breathing. But the wood serves no use without its fire, like I serve no use without my will to even do anything anymore.

When had my life decided to take an unexpected turn for the worst?

I glared down at the pyramid of wood once again. I sucked in a deep breath, shot back my fist, and threw punching guesture at the blackened pile. Flames relit the night, and my deep breath came out of my mouth in a flustered puff.

_Maybe what I really need is something to take my mind off all the tragedy._ The sound of leaves crunching echoed in my mind.

I may be the Avatar, but I'm not a teacher. That's not an option. Not going down.

I snapped my fingers and allowed the fiery blaze before me to grow, smiling while I did so.

But... Maybe I can teach the element of power...

Something to take me away. I've always noticed the joy I recieve when I light my palms with glowing orbs of pure energy.

I stood up and swirled in the direction of the young stranger.

"Wait! Come back! I want to be your teacher!" My voice boomed through the forest after the girl, hopefully delievering a message that could change my life, and restore the happiness that left so long ago.


End file.
